


Why Did You Leave Me?

by NathalieAgreste



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, i love these 2 so much, noelle please make these canon, wholesome babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieAgreste/pseuds/NathalieAgreste
Summary: Casta was lost, broken, and alone. She thought Shadow Weaver was gone. But was she?
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Why Did You Leave Me?

**Author's Note:**

> More castaweaver shenanigans hehe

It had been really hard for Casta dealing with the news of Shadow Weaver’s loss. She had been harsh on her, but that was only because she loved her. All she wanted was to see her one last time, and tell her everything. Apologise for how she treated her. Confess her feelings. 

But it had all happened too soon. 

She couldn’t get to her in time. By the time she arrived, all that was left of her was the mask she always wore, on the floor and in pieces. 

She sat there, curled up in a ball and crying, gripping onto the remains of the mask, hoping she would come back for her. She did everything she could, for the chance to get her back. 

But of course none of it worked. 

“WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?” Those words echoed through the room, taunting her. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

“I never meant to leave you, my love. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m here. But I had to do all I could so Catra would take Adora to the heart, so that we could live freely together.”

She was here. 

She was alive. 

For her. 

“S-shadow Weaver? Is that really you?” She felt her touch on her shoulder, and turned round to see her. This was the first time she had seen her without her mask, so at first she was a bit taken aback. “Of course it’s really me love, I’m here. For you. And I’m never going to leave you again like that. I’m so sorry, but I did what I had to do to save us all.”

She instantly gave the much taller woman a hug around the waist, and smiled up at her. In response, Shadow returned the smile, and picked her up to give her a proper hug. “You can’t do that every time, you’re going to hurt your arms from carrying me around” Casta joked. As much as she loved her, she didn’t want to cause her any physical pain. “It’s ok love, I don’t mind.”  _ Oh god she had called her _ that  _ again. _

Casta finally said something “what is it with all of this calling me ‘love’ anyway? Do you like me?” 

She had been caught. 

_ Shit _ .

“Uh...well...kind of? Yes. No. I don’t know. I think so? Yes. Um this is kind of awkward.” Casta just laughed.  _ Had she said the wrong thing? Was she laughing at her?  _ “You idiot. I love you too.” 

That was unexpected. 

She expected rejection, embarrassment, anger, but not returning feelings. “W-why do you l-love me? No one d-does. All I do is h-hurt people, r-ruin their chances of being h-happy. There’s so many better people, so why me?”

Casta hugged her tighter. “Because I  _ know _ you. I’ve known you since we were teenagers. I’ve seen you grow up. I know you don’t  _ mean _ to hurt people, but because of the Spell of Obtainment you can’t help it. I see past your flaws, and bring out the good. I know you’re a really sweet person deep down, you just don’t know how to show it. But I can help you. I can help you be a better person.” 

The taller lady started crying. She had never had someone genuinely care about her. No one had ever tried to help her before. No one ever cared for who she was deep down. But it was Casta. She was different from the rest. Always happy, supportive, caring, just everything she wanted in a woman. She swiftly pulled her into a kiss, surprising Casta. Of course, she wasn’t against it, and cupped her face in her hands, wiping away her tears. Even if they were tears of joy, she still didn’t like to see her crying. 

“I’m sorry it took so long to tell you Casta, but we can finally be together. I’m here now, I always will be.” Now it was Casta’s turn to start crying. Shadow was so kind to her, even when she was rude to her, cast her aside, shouted at her when she was in Brightmoon. But she still loved her, despite all that. 

These two were made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing wholesome oneshots of these 2 but oh well
> 
> Comments and kudos well appreciated!


End file.
